


you let me violate you

by Anonymous



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Billy cares about Stu he's just fucked in the head, Forest Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Stu's obssessed with billy, Stu's trans, there was gonna be more to this but now its just the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He just wants to bury it somewhere warm.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> transmasc writer here to say stu is masc enby for sure!!!

It's all adrenaline, their first time.

Maureen Prescott is dead, and they've got an hour to run home, swap out blood-spattered costumes for plain clothes, start a movie, build their alibi. But Stu rips off his mask, stumbling up against Billy, up in his arms, lanky, knobby limbs encircling him for support while he shakes like a fawn.

Billy laughs, breathy and heaving, pushing the mask up only enough to bite at the pale column of flesh his companion had so helpfully presented, his hands roam Stu's body, while Stu grinds against his thigh, whining like a needy dog.

"Are you hard off gankin' a bitch?" Stu asks breathlessly, fingers skating across the hard line in Billy's stupidly tight black jeans, shrouded by obnoxious costume fabric. "Fuuuck, baby, shit, Billy, you're gorgeous." He pants, and the way he whines reminds Billy of a dog, bitch in heat with a lolling tongue, ready to take anything.

Billy captures his lips in a kiss that bruises both their lips, snaking a hand up the costume to press on Stu's warm stomach, smearing blood onto smooth skin. He only pulls his hand away to frustratedly yank his gloves off, cold fingers dipping below Stu's pants, cupping his cunt.

"And you're nearly soakin' through, baby," He purrs, predatory as he pulls back, popping his fingers in his mouth. "We've got some time to play.." Moonlight glinted off the blade, metal still warm from just being buried in a still-beating heart. "I'll give ya a ten second headstart." He sing-songs teasingly, and Stu shivers, hands trembling. "One, two.." They know this game. They've played it too many times, almost got caught by Deputy Riley, rolling around in the bushes near the school. The way Stu's eyes are glazed over tells Billy exactly how excited he was.

Stu bounds off and the next few numbers bubble from Billy's chest like laughter, as he admires the way the twiggy boy ran. Exactly like a goddamn deer. Hank Loomis didn't believe in hunting, and had never taken him, but there was something oh-so-right about the thrill of it all. Chasing down a helpless victim, to feel adrenaline thrumming through their pulse.. Billy licks his lips and takes off after Stu.

Minutes later, the chase is cut short by Billy pouncing, sending Stu sprawling into the dirt with a thankfully muffled shriek. A few attempts of scrabbling for purchase turn into hungry, open-mouthed kisses, licking into each other the way wolves do, so eager to devour and leave nothing left.

He dips his head down, biting at Stu's stomach and watching him twitch and whine pitifully under his breath, Billy's name falling from his lips with every alternate breath. "C'monn, please, do somethin' already, I'm dying here." He whines, wiggling his skinny hips. "Billy!" 

Billy, ever the tease, litters the unmarked canvas of his neck with angry red and purple bruises. Stu whines, jolting his hips up, knowing he'd be stuck in his turtleneck for a while. He continues to grind against Billy, as much as he can. He's so fucking horny he might die.

And when Billy forces his hips down with the knife, and a look of pure steel, he thinks he will die. And he'd be so glad to.

There's fumbling and jostling of fabric, and Billy has to literally peel the underwear off of him, (which Stu could not bring himself to be embarrassed by, sending an obnoxius wink Billy's way as the other lets out a shocked 'Jesus, Stu, it's like you already fuckin' busted.'). Before Billy is eyeing him hungrily, cock pushing up against Stu, nudging that small bundle of nerves, that made Stu'd toes curl in his sneakers, biting down on his knuckle.

"Here." Billy grins, shoving gloved fingers down Stu's mouth, "Don't make a fuckin' sound, you hear me? So much as a whimper and I'll cut your tongue off." 

It's mostly play. Well. Mostly. But Stu nods, breath coming hard through his nose as Billy sinks in, groaning softly as the tight heat. Stu bites back the satisfied moan brimming in the back of his throat, instead sucking on the fingers in his mouth, making Billy laugh breathlessly. "Chatty little bitch." He lightly slaps Stu, amused and fond.

He moves his hips experimentally, once, then twice, then full speed ahead, actually causing Stu's back to rub back and forth on the forest floor, though the other teen didn't seem to care, wrapping his legs around Billy's waist to lock him in, to try and fuck himself back onto Billy's cock. Grunting at the motion, Billy removes his fingers, and watches as Stu lets his tongue loll out after them, a line of spit between his mouth and the gloved fingers.

Billy swallows and tries not to lose his composure. Stu looks like he's on Cloud 9, trying to twist his hips and take Billy deeper and farther, desperate for more. Desperate for him.

They stay huddled together, humping desperately for maybe a few more minutes before Stu's letting out a shuddering, quiet cry, and soaking both the costume and Billy's boxers, walls rippling against Billy's cock, forcing him to lose his cool as well, buried deep inside of Stu, panting raggedly into his hair.

He pulls out, watching as his seed drips out of Stu, who looks so well and utterly fucked out. Stu grabs the front of his costume, kissing him with what feels like a purring noise, and they nuzzle each-others faces for a moment, content to stay here and pass out.

But already in the distance, Billy hears sirens. So he helps Stu up, and they head home, leaning into each-other, grinning at the secret that only they know. 


	2. you let me desecrate you;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> horny

There's something impersonal about the way Billy fucks. He doesn't hold Stu, gentle and whispering sweetness. He doesn't spoon him in the aftermath. At first, there is nothing in the way their bodies meet except pure need.

Then, slowly, after their knives flay into the bitch that is Maureen Prescott, something sparks. The fuse is burnt to its end before either boy can put it out, crashing together, allowing the mindless rutting they engaged in before to become something new. Something tentative. 

Billy's hands run up Stu's sides, fixing him in place on the couch. They're both so flushed, their actions feverish, as Stu's wanton mouth meets Billy's and they are kissing, long and slow.

They don't kiss. Stu usually ends up bent over something, and fucked into until he's deposited on the floor, a blanket to cover him up and a rag to clean him up. That first night in the forest, so hot off of hormones, the blonde had thought it was a one-off.

But Billy was kissing him like the air in his lungs was what he needed, hips slowly rocking against Stu, feeling every hitch of the other's breath.

"Billy," He keens, "Just fuck me already."

Billy chuckled breathlessly, and noses Stu's forehead, as if he's precious, as if he's one of Billy's girlfriends. "We're gonna go slow tonight." His mouth swallows Stu's frustrated noises, kissing him needily.

He pawed at Stu's clothes, managing to throw them off, and sighing as pale skin is exposed. Stu's never fucked with his shirt off. The taller's arms come up over his chest, and Billy removes them quickly.

"No, no, let me look at 'em.." Billy chides, and brings his mouth to the other's chest, leaving red and purple mottled across a shivering canvas. His hands cup them, and they can't be more than a handful, but Billy lavishes them in attention. He doesn't leave them alone until Stu squirms to leave his grasp, overstimulated with sore tits, whining at Billy to just leave it. 

The other boy draws his mouth away, tugging to unzip his pants, and draw his cock out. His hands drift from there to Stu's cunt, flushed red and inviting as the taller tries to hide his face, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

Vulnerability wasn't something he was used to. He'd been glad when Billy'd ignored his parts for his own pleasure, using him in that filthy way, just to get both boys to cum. Now, it felt loving, the way a couple fucked each-other. A brief flash of himself in a wedding dress is all his lust-addled brain can provide. The stab of dysphoria that comes with it isn't nice.

Then, Billy slides in. And it's just _right._ Stu couldn't put words to it if he tried. The friction makes him buck his hips back on every pull, desperate not to lose that full sensation, and he raises his hips on every push, feeling the head of his cock ram his cervix, relishing in the pain he'll be in later, dopey look in his eyes and drool dripping from his mouth. It's so _good_. 

It's slow. Every action drawn out, Billy rambling to Stu about something his brain couldn't work with, but still funking him at a snail's pace, nose buried in his neck. Dizzily, Stu realizes how nice this is. His hand slowly cards through Billy's stiff hair, still moving his hips as Billy stills momentarily.

It takes them what feels like ages to cum, and its far from the violent orgasms they'd had before. It's sweet. It's one they reach together, both shuddering and holding eachother. 

Entirely out of character.

As they lay there, Stu thinks about this happening again. He thinks about how Billy's arms are around his waist. And he lets a breath he didn't know he was holding out. 


End file.
